I surrender
by Lyrikerin
Summary: Harry denkt über Sirius' Tod und den folgenden Krieg nach....SPOILER HP5! Songfic ! R&R!


**SPOILER-WARNUNG !!!!!**

**A/N: **Okay, ich bin vorhin mit dem deutschen Buch durch und obwohl ich es wirklich schon länger weiß, hat es mich ziemlich getroffen. Und ich hätte große Lust, JKR mal die Meinung zu sagen, weil ich Sirius' Tod einfach total unnötig finde, so nach dem Motto „Ach, da muss ja noch einer sterben…nehmen wir doch mal Sirius!" 

Vielleicht etwas krass ausgedrückt, aber ich empfinde es so…

Würde mich sehr über ein paar Rückmeldungen freuen !

**Disclaimer: **Das Lied ist von K-Otic und die Personen gehören JKR (und sie kann ja leider machen damit, was sie will!!!)

**I surrender**

_Only the strong heart survives,  
In troubled times like these!  
  
_

Er saß noch immer am See, blickte aufs Wasser und versuchte, zu begreifen. Es sich endlich einzugestehen. Doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. 

Er wusste, dass er jetzt stark sein musste, dass jeder von ihm erwartet, das Böse wieder zu vernichten. 

Doch war er wirklich stark ? Und wenn, war er stark genug? Er konnte ja nicht einmal seinen Geist vor Voldemort verschließen, wie sollte er ihn dann vernichten?

_Searching for some place to hide,  
Like emotional refugees!_

Im Moment wollte er einfach weg, wollte all diese fröhlichen Schüler, die da auf der Wiese lagen und sich über die zu Ende gegangenen Prüfungen freuten, nicht mehr sehen müssen. Sie hatten doch keine Ahnung! Sie wussten nichts von seinem Schmerz, von seiner **Schuld**.

Natürlich, Dumbledore hatte alles auf sich genommen, aber dennoch. Er, Harry, hätte seinen Tod verhindern können, wenn er sich nicht so leicht hätte hereinlegen lassen. Wenn Kreacher nicht gewesen wäre…

_  
__Whenever I'm lonely,  
I know that you're with me!  
  
_

Harry fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob Sirius nicht doch irgendwie zurückkam. Er konnte nicht einfach fort sein, nicht Sirius. Sirius, der so viel mehr überstanden hatte. Wie konnte er einfach hinter diesem Vorhang verschwinden? Und schließlich hatte Luna gesagt, dass man dort weiterlebte. Dann konnte er doch auch zurückkommen ?

_To the beating of my heart,  
To the warmth within your arms,  
I __surrender, I surrender!_

Und doch...Harry wusste, dass er verkraften konnte. Dass er es verkraften **musste**. 

Sirius war nicht glücklich gewesen in seinen letzten Monaten und Harry konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Aber, was wenn er entdeckt worden wäre ? Wenn er in Azkaban gelandet wäre ? ‚Dann würde er dennoch noch leben!'

Aber was wäre das für ein Leben?

Harry seufzte. Alles in allem kam er zu einem Ergebnis.

_  
__To this feeling in my blood,  
To the forces of your love,  
I surrender, I surrender!  
  
_

Harry hatte Sirius' Liebe stets zu schätzen gewusst und irgendwie hoffte er, einen Teil davon behalten zu können, dass ihm vielleicht etwas von seinem Paten blieb und wenn es noch so klein war…

Wenn er nur immer an ihn dachte, wenn er sich nur an die wenigen Jahre mit ihm erinnerte..

_  
__Just when we dream what's in the air,  
We never dreamed of giving up!_

Er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sirius hatte  etwas tun wollen, hatte helfen wollen, Voldemort zu schlagen, und er, Harry, würde es tun. Er würde sich rächen an Voldemort, und an Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Vielleicht hatte Voldemort gehofft, ihn mit Sirius' Tod so sehr treffen zu können, dass er aufgab. 

_  
__We kept the faith in ourselves,  
And in each others love  
Build our defences closer to heaven!  
  
_

Es gab immer Hoffnung, und wenn sie noch so winzig war. Und er war nicht allein, er hatte Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Remus. Und sie hatten den Orden und nun wussten auch alle Bescheid. Wussten, dass Voldemort irgendwo da draußen auf sie alle lauerte. Sie würden gewappnet sein, wenn er zuschlug. 

_  
__To the beating of my heart,  
To the warmth within your arms,  
I surrender, I surrender!_

Und Sirius würde da sein. Würde immer dort sein, in Harrys Gedanken. Just in diesem Moment brach die Morgensonne durch und ließ das vorher dunkle Wasser des Sees erstrahlen. 

Harry lächelte leicht. Es würde kein leichter Kampf werden. Vielleicht würden sie ihn verlieren, vielleicht würde er noch mehr Freunde verlieren. Doch in diesem Moment spürte eine Kraft, die sich in seinem Inneren regte. 

Und er wusste, dass sie es schaffen konnten. Wenn sie nicht aufgaben, wenn sie die einzige Waffe gegen Voldemort einsetzen, die sie noch hatten.

Wenn sie dem Rat des Hutes folgten!

_  
__To this feeling in my blood,  
To the forces of your love,  
I surrender, I surrender!_


End file.
